Shuichi's past and secret
by karin1004
Summary: It's about Shuichi's horrible past coming back to him. Can he keep his fake smiles and happy face if something horrible of his past comes back? Will Shuichi survive?
1. Shuichi's Past

**Shuichi's past**

**This is my first gravi fic so please be easy on me!**

**_Shuichi's dream_**

**_"Shuichi run! They are after you! Run!"_**

**_"Sister! We can run away together!"_**

**_"I am sorry Shu… I promised that I would protect you but I guess, that promise cannot be kept."_**

**_"Please, you are the only family I have! I can't lose you! Not again! Fist our grandparents, then our parents… And now you! No!"_**

**_"Shu, my dear little brother… I love you… I am sorry I couldn't be more like mother… Now run! Hiro, please take good care of my brother! Protect him! Shuichi, no matters how hard life might be, don't lose your smile! Be happy! Now run! Hiro, please protect him!"_**

**_"Come on, Shu! Let's run!"_**

**_"Sister!"_**

**_BANG!_**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

"Hey, brat wake up! I said wake up!"

Shuichi's body was shaking very badly and Yuki could here the little brat screaming.

"Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt!"

"Hey, wake up!"  
Yuki started to shake Shuichi; he was getting worried about the little brat, his lover, even though he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

"Brat wake up! Shuichi wake up!"

"Don't goooooooooo! Sis!"

Shuichi's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he reached his hands out to Yuki.

"Yuki! Can you please hold me?" asked Shuichi his eyes looking very sad for some reason.

"What's the problem you little brat?" said Yuki holding Shuichi.

"I had a weird dream. About…my… big… sister…" said Shuichi but his voice turned weak when he was talking about his sister. But Yuki heard the part 'my sister.'

"You have a sister?" asked Yuki. He never knew that Shuichi had a sister and he was curious about it even though he doesn't want to admit it.

"Yes. I do have a sister. I am sorry I didn't tell you this earlier; it's just that I didn't want anyone to know…"

"Does that friend of yours Hiro know that you have a sister?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, I, Hiro, and my big sister used to play together when we were little."

"I see… And you didn't tell me about it?

"I am sorry."

"What's her name?" asked Yuki and Shuichi's face suddenly darkened and he started to cry.

"Hey! I was just asking her name!"

"I am sorry, Yuki. It's just that I don't want to … talk… about…" Shuichi's voice was muffled with tears.

For the rest of the night Shuichi cried in Yuki's arms. Yuki had no idea why Shuichi was crying but he just held Shuichi.


	2. Hunting Dreams

**Hunting Dreams**

**Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi: **I am glad that you thought it was cute. Thank you!

**DemonicDragon666: **Arigatou!

**Kiira-chan: **Thank you for the review.

**hokage: **I will make the chapters longer from now on

**jenjenjen: **I will update more often.

Please enjoy the chapter!

**_"Umm… Is it morning already? I had that dream again… I feel so warm, wonder why?"_**

Shuichi opened his eyes and started to look for the warmth that his receiving. It was Yuki holding him.

_**"It's Yuki… I should thank him when he gets up… I need to drink some water…"**_

As Shuichi tried to get up from the bed, he tried not to wake Yuki up. But unfortunately as Yuki realized that bed was shifting he opened his eyes to see Shuichi trying to get up.

"Is it morning already?" said Yuki grumbling. (His not a morning person)

"Did I wake you up? I am sorry Yuki. I was trying to drink some water."

"Hey, brat…"

"?"

"You feeling better now?"

"Eh?"

"Yesterday the nightmare? You feeling better now?"

"Yuki you were worried about me? I am so happy!"

"Who said I am worried about you! I am not worried!"

"Don't worry Yuki I feel lot better now! Thank you."

After that Shuichi got up from the bed.

"Where you going?"

"I think I am going to take a shower now. It's almost time for me to get to the studio. K-san will kill me, if I don't get there in time."

"Fine."

As Shuichi left for shower, Yuki got up and went to the kitchen to drink some beer.

"Bye Yuki!"

With that Shuichi gave a quick kiss on Yuki's lips and left.

**_"I have to talk to Hiro…"_**

While walking to the studio, Shuichi was in a deep thought.

* * *

"Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning Shindou-san."

"Good morning Shu!"

"Hi, Hiro! Hi, Suguru!"

"I can't believe it! You are actually on time, Shindou!"

"Good morning, K-san!"

"How did you manage to get here in time?"

"K-san! Just because I am always late, that doesn't mean it's impossible for me to be on time!"

"You dared to talk back to me?" said K as he pointed his gun directly toward Shuichi's head.

"Eeep! I am sorry!"

"Can we stop this nonsense, and start working on our new album?" said Suguru.

"As always, you are always collected aren't you?" said K.

"Why shouldn't I be?" answered Suguru.

"Ok, then! So Shindou, did you wrote a new song?"

"Uh… I am sorry K-san! I was having a bad day, and… I will finish it by tomorrow! I promise!"

"You better, or your head will be blown off!" said K as he was shooting the wall with his gun.

"Ok!"

"So then what do we do now?" asked Hiro.

"Can we take a short break?" suggested Shuichi.

"Break? We didn't do anything!" said Suguru.

"Please?" asked Shuichi giving them a sad puppy look.

"Fine. We'll take a 10 minute break," said K.

"Thank you!" With that Shuichi left dragging Hiro along.

"Hey, Shuichi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

"…."

* * *

Out side the studio.

"Hiro…"

"What is it Shu?"

"I had that dream again," whispered Shuichi.

"What dream?"

"My sister…."

"Oh! Shuichi, you okay?"

"Yeah, Yuki comforted me all night."

"Did he ask you what was wrong?"

"Yeah. But I didn't tell him anything. I told him that I would, soon…"

"Shuichi…"

"Hiro, what should I do? Those people might still be after me…"

"…."

"Hiro, remember? You were there… Do you remember? My sister told you to protect me and she told me to smile no matter how hard life is…"

"Yeah, I remember that…"

"I was dreaming about that part… I can still hear the gunshots… And her blood covering the floor…."

"Shu…"

"Why? She didn't have to die! I still can see clearly of the day when my grandparents were murdered… And when my parents were too…"

"Shuichi…"

"I know, I shouldn't be thinking too much about it… But, still…."

"Come on Shu. Let's just forget about it for now. The break is almost over."

"Ok…"

* * *

Back in the studio

"Now, the break is over! Back to work! Or I will use my dear gun!"

"Please, don't!" said Shuichi. His eyes showed a great sign of fear.

"Shu…"

"Shindou, you okay? You are acting weird today. First the break and now this?"

"Go, gomen! I am feeling little weird today…."

"That's right K-san! Shuichi is kinda sick right now… I think it will be better if he takes a day off. I will drive him home."

"Well then, Nanako. We have a day off today then. We can't continue with our singer being sick. You may take Shindou home."

"Thank you K-san! Come on, Shuichi. Let's go home."

"Okay, Hiro. Thank you K-san. Bye Suguru!" With that Shuichi and Hiro left the studio.

"What's the matter with those two today?" asked K.

"Who knows?" answered Suguru.

"Well, whatever the problem is, they better be prepared for tomorrow. Shindou better have a song written!" said K.

"I am sure he will, unless he wants his head to be blown off by you gun K-san." Said Suguru.

* * *

"Hiro…" whispered Shuichi, while gripping hard on Hiro's shirt, afraid he might for off for Hiro is driving his motorcycle too fast.

"What is it?"

"You can drop me at Yuki's…"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please…"

"But…"

"I have to write a song anyway. And my things are at Yuki's…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But if you feel that you need to talk, call me."

"Sure, okay Hiro."

"Okay, we are here."

"Thank you for driving me here."

"Don't mention it."

"Well then, see you tomorrow Hiro!"

"Yeah, take care!" With that Hiro left.

* * *

"**_Okay, Shuichi! You are in front of Yuki's, act hyper like usual! Don't think about the nightmare! I can do this… Yeah!"_**

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKI! I am home!"

"Yeah, yeah. I can hear you. You don't have to yell." Yuki grumbled from his office. And Shuichi entered his office.

"Yay! You are home!"

"Brat, how come you are early today?"

"It's because I missed you soooo much!"

"As if I can believe that…"

"Why not? I did really miss you!"

"Right, whatever…."

"So how was your day? I have to write a song by tomorrow or K-san will kill me!"

"Nothing new there."

"How mean! You don't know how scary he can be!"

"Yeah sure, whatever. I am busy so keep your noise level down. And don't bother me!"

"Okay… I have to write a song anyway…."

"!"

"I will change my clothes first…"

"Hey, brat-!" Before Yuki can finish the sentence, Shuichi left the office.

* * *

**_"As usual, Yuki is mad… I hoped that he would be worried about me… Oh well…. I have to write a song…. But I am still haunted by the dream that I had yesterday, about my past… I feel insecure, I feel sad…. I don't want to bother Hiro…. Maybe I should write down my feeling into a song for our new album! It'll be a sad song though…"_** In the living room Shuichi was too busy thinking, he couldn't hear Yuki calling his name.

"Hey, Shuichi! Shu! Hey!"

"…."

"SHUICHI!"

"Huh? Who… What!"

"Finally, I was calling you for last 5 minutes!"

"Oh! Gomen, Yuki…."

"What's the matter with you today? Your friend called and said that you are not feeling well today…"

"Hiro said that? I wonder why?"

"You can't fool me, I am not an idiot. Is it because of the nightmare you had yesterday?"

"Why do you ask? Of course not! I am just… I mean…"

"You were acting since yesterday night, after the nightmare…"

"I am fine, Yuki! Seriously you know better."

"Fine then. I will be at my office."

"Okay! Thanks for worrying about me!"

"Who said that I am worried about you?"

"You are so shy, Yuki!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"I love you too!"

"Whatever." As Yuki went back to his office, Shuichi started to think again.

* * *

**_"Forget about the dream, damn it! What's important now is that you need a song! Yeah, calm down and think! I will just write my emotions down. That will do…"_** Shuichi stared writing the words down on a piece of paper. It took him about an hour to finish it.

"Yay, I am done! I should read it thoroughly first, just in case."

**_On this quiet and peaceful night _**

**_I am singing a song_**

**_A song that you had sang to me a long time ago_**

**_The melody of the song, still ringing inside my heart_**

**_I remember when we were sharing our dreams, our future_**

**_I remember the day when we were laughing together, so carefree like those birds flying above us_**

**_But our peace was destroyed chaos had entered our lives_**

**_Ah, I can still see the tears that we had shed, so clear like a crystal the tears were_**

**_Ah, the moonlight was shining above us giving us the light that we need_**

**_We were both afraid, but you had told me " Remember, no matter how darkness consumes, the light will always find its way to shine again…"_**

**_I always wondered if those words were true,_**

**_I wanted to believe in those words,_**

**_But now I realize that light cannot always shine, for life can be so cruel_**

**_But I won't back down, I will move on_**

**_I have people that I want to protect; I have people that I love_**

**_I won't let the darkness to control me I won't give in_**

**_On this quiet and peaceful night_**

**_I am singing a song that you had sang to me a long time ago_**

**_While praying to the stars in the sky_**

**_Praying for the light to shine in this darkness…._**

"I hope this song is okay…. I hope the fans will like this sad song… I feel much better since I wrote what I am thinking now…. Now, I should call Yuki as usual or he will be worried… YUUUUUUUUUUUKI! I am finished!"

Shuichi went to Yuki's office yelling.

"I can hear you, you don't have to yell!"

"Meanie!"

"You sleep at the couch tonight…"

"Eh! I am sorry Yuki! Gomen!" Shuichi started begging for forgiveness, giving his best puppy eyes.

"I give up, you can sleep with me…"

"Thank you! I love you soooooooooooooooooooo much!" Shuichi gave Yuki a big hug, which was making Yuki to choke.

"Get off me… NOW!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"So shouldn't you be asking me to read the song that you wrote by now?"

"Oh, well…. I don't think you would want to read this song…."

"Why is that?"

"Well I wrote down what I am feeling and thinking right now…. And…."

"And?"

"Why don't you come to my concert then? Then, you can hear the song I wrote right now. Please?"

"Why should I go to your stupid concert?"

"Please Yuki…"

"Fine, fine. I will go, and listen to your crappy lyrics."

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! I am so happy! Well I should sleep now…. I will go and brush my teeth!" With that Shuichi left.

* * *

**_"Hmm…. I wonder… What's the matter with the brat? He usually asks me to read the songs that he had written….. But why does he suddenly ask me to come to one of his stupid concert for this one? Something is wrong…"_**

"Yuki? Yuki!" Shuichi had been calling him for a while now, but Yuki was lost deep in his thought.

"Eiri!"

"Huh? What!"

"I was calling you for a while now, but you were too busy thinking…"

"What do you want?"

"You have to come to my concert okay?"

"I will, so don't worry. And stop asking me that!"

"Good night, I love you Yuki." Shuichi gave a quick kiss on Yuki's lips and went to bed knowing that Yuki will come after his finished with his work.

"Good night, brat…" Before Shuichi left to the bedroom, Yuki heard Shuichi muttering, " You have to come… Because you are my light… I would disappear if you don't… I'll tell you about my past…. Yuki…."

**Well that's it for this chapter…. I hope you guys liked it! Now I want to ask you guys, do you think I should name Hiro's mother: Yume? Ruka? Sayuri? or Ayame? And do you think I should name Shuichi's mother: Sakura? or Ichigo? Here is the description I want to give for Shuichi's mom: She has a pink hair that's slightly over here waist (I want to say that pink is Shuichi's natural hair colour), she has big blue eyes and she likes cherry blossom also she likes to eat strawberries.**

**Please tell me, I have hard time deciding. I think Sakura suits best but I am not sure…. Thank you for reading! And please tell me what you think is the best…. That' all, ja!**


	3. On this quiet and peaceful night

**On this quiet and peaceful night**

**I want to thank these reviewers before the story:**

**Yuki N Shuichi 4Eva: **Yay! You are the first reviewer! Thanks!

**DemonicDragon666: **I am so happy that you love the story! Don't worry I will be updating more often!

**Ranma064: **I am glad that you like the story! Arigatou!

**Seguchismileofdeath: **I will be updating more often!

**Before the story I have something to say.**

**I got two votes for Sayuri as Hiro's mother's name and none for others. So Sayuri it is! **

**For Shuichi's mother I got one vote for both Sakura and Ichigo….**

**So I decided to vote with my friends and they (mostly) voted for Sakura. So Sakura it is! (I personally like the name Sakura…)**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

The next morning 

"Bye, Yuki!" said Shuichi as he hurried himself to get out of the door, for he was late.

"Don't yell in the morning!" grunted Yuki. (He's not a morning person I repeat he's not a morning person.)

As he was running toward the studio, Shuichi was thinking,

_**"I hope this song will be okay… Let's see… I think I will call this song "On this quiet and peaceful night". Ahh! I should hurry! I am already late by 2 minutes! Yikes! K-san will kill me!"**_

Shuichi started running like as if he was wearing a rocket boots, surprising many people walking by… Somehow outrunning the cars. (Wow! That's fast!) Finally he reached his destination, the studio.

* * *

Inside the NG studio

"Ohayo, minna! I am sorry for being late!" said Shuichi.

"It's nothing unusual so it's okay." said Suguru.

"I hope you had finished writing a song! Because if you didn't…" said K, holding out his gun.

"Good morning, Shu-chan!" said Hiro, while tuning his guitar.

"Ohayo! And don't worry, I finished writing a song."

"Let us see it!" said K.

"Okay, here you go!" said Shuichi, but Hiro could tell that Shuichi's enthusiasm was forced. Three of them gathered around to read the lyric that Shuichi had written. After they had finished reading Hiro frowned the bit but didn't say.

"Um… Shindou?"

"Nani?"

"This lyric… It's unusually different from your usual ones…" K pointed out.

"Well, I decided to try something new… You don't like it?"

"No, it's a great lyric! But it seems kind of depressed or sad?"

"That's because…"

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Suguru.

"Yeah, I am fine! Why do you ask?"

"Well, like K-san said, this song is unusually different from your other ones."

"Umm…"

"Cut it out you guys! He finished it, so stop and let's just rehearse it," said Hiro. K and Suguru stopped asking questions and started getting ready. Only one thing missing was…

"Hey! Where's Sakano-san?" asked Shuichi.

"Don't know." answered Hiro.

"I heard that he's sick," said Suguru.

"That's right, he'll be absent today," said K.

"Oh, okay," said Shuichi, and they started getting ready to rehearse.

As the keyboard started playing, Shuichi started the song.

**_On this quiet and peaceful night _**

**_I am singing a song_**

**_A song that you had sang to me a long time ago_**

The guitar started to play with the keyboard.

**_The melody of the song, still ringing inside my heart I remember when we were sharing our dreams, our future _**

**_I remember when we were laughing together, so carefree like those birds flying above us_**

**_But our peace was destroyed chaos had entered our lives_**

**_Ah, I can still see the tears that we had shed, so clear like a crystal the tears were_**

**_Ah, the moonlight was shining above us giving us the light that we need_**

**_We were both afraid, but you had told me " Remember, no matter how darkness consumes, the light will always find its way to shine again…"_**

**_I always wondered if those words were true,_**

**_I wanted to believe in those words,_**

**_But now I realize that light cannot always shine, for life can be so cruel_**

**_But I won't back down, I will move on_**

**_I have people that I want to protect; I have people that I love_**

**_I won't let the darkness to control me I won't give in_**

**_On this quiet and peaceful night_**

**_I am singing a song that you had sang to me a long time ago_**

**_While praying to the stars in the sky_**

**_Praying for the light to shine in this darkness…._**

As the song was finished Hiro, Suguru and K was very touched by the way Shuichi had sang it. It was like as if he was really feeling those emotions. Suguru and K were impressed, while Hiro was worried, for he knew the reason behind the song.

"Wow! Shindou, this song is great! The way you sing it, I think the fans will be touched!"

"Shuichi-san, I think this song is great! If we keep this on until the concert, we'll do great!"

"Thanks!" smiled Shuichi, but Hiro could see the sadness in Shuichi's eyes.

They practiced for 20 minutes and they decided to take a break, for Shuichi's voice needed a rest. As the break started Hiro dragged Shuichi out of the studio.

"What's the matter Hiro?"

"Shu… The song, are you sure about it?"

"Don't worry Hiro, I am okay about it."

"Demo…."

"Seriously! I am fine! So you don't have to worry about it."

"If you say so."

"Hiro…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to Kyoto with me? After the concert?"

"For what?"

"You know…"

"Ah-! It's your parents and sisters-!"

"Death Anniversary."

"Sure, but we should tell them-"

"I will make up an excuse."

"Fine."

"Let's go back in. Come on! Hiro!"

"I am coming!"

* * *

Back inside the studio

"So, Shindou-kun! Remember, the concert is on 3rd of March. Which is 4 days from now on. Got that?"

"Yes, K-san."

"Okay, then good work everybody! See you tomorrow!" said K.

Everyone said his or her good byes and left. When Hiro insisted that he will take him home, Shuichi told him 'no'. Hiro understood and left leaving Shuichi alone. Shuichi decided to take a long walk before going back home, where Yuki is. It was almost 10 p.m. and it was pretty dark. Shuichi was at the park where he first met Yuki. He knew that it was getting really late, but he had no intention going home where Yuki, yet. Up in the sky there was a full moon, which was very bright.

"Wow! The moon is so bright today! I wish Yuki were here to see it…" mumbled Shuichi. Then, he heard someone coming his way.

"Why are you out here this late!"

Shuichi heard the stranger talking, but he realized that this person's voice was familiar. It couldn't be…. It was Yuki!

"Yu…Yuki!" exclaimed Shuichi.

"Who else do you think it was?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? How about you? What are you doing here, this late?"

"I am sorry if I had worried you! I was about to go, but I saw the moon and-"

"Why didn't you call me? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I am sorry, Yuki…."

"Whatever, now I found you. Let's go home."

"Oh, ok!"

While Yuki was driving his car, Shuichi was in a deep thought.

"Shu! Shuichi!" Yuki started calling his name for a while now, but Shuichi couldn't hear it.

"SHUICHI!"

"Huh—What?"

"We are home! Are you sick or something?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was just thinking."

"You? Thinking? Are you sure you are not sick?"

"I am really fine, Yuki. I am just tired. We practised so hard for our next concert! I am really glad that you will be there!"

"Yeah, sure. So when?What's the date for the concert?"

"In 4 days! Which is March the 3rd!"

"That soon? Don't you usually start your concert little more later?"

"Yeah, but K-san said this one is really good and he said that people should hear it as quick as possible!"

"Is it really that good?"

"Yeah! You really have to come!"

"Alright, alright."

"Come on, let's get going! I am so tired!"

"Fine."

* * *

Inside the apartment

"Yuki!"

"What?"

"I am going to take a shower!"

"And you are telling me this, because?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you know, so that you don't have to come in by accident."

"I am not an idiot like you!"

"Meanie!"

"Whatever," said Yuki. Rolling his eyes.

While taking a shower, Shuichi started singing a song. Yuki was writing his latest novel. Yuki can hear Shuichi singing and the waters running.

Yuki decided to stop typing and to listen what Shuichi was singing.

**_As I am seating on this lonesome rock, in the middle of the sea, I can hear the waves dancing _**

**_When I look up at the sky, I can see the stars shining, ever so brightly_**

**_And I started to sing, for I was lonely and scared_**

**_I started to sing a song of prayers, prayers to the light_**

**_Even though the stars were shining, brightly_**

**_Somehow, I felt ever so lonely and scared_**

**_I just wanted the night to end, for it was dark_**

**_I just wanted the morning to come, for it was light_**

**_I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the night, asking it to end_**

**_I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the morning, asking it to come_**

While listening to the song, Yuki realized that this song was full of sadness and something dark. Yuki really wanted to ask Shuichi, what's going on. And he started to think, unable to hear the shower turning off, and Shuichi walking toward him.

"Yuki! Hello? I am done! Yuki?"

"Uh—What?"

"Yuki, you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the song you just sang."

"What! You heard it?"

"Of course I did! You were singing it loud, I can hear it way over here!"

"Sorry, it was nothing. I was just singing it for fun."

"Oh, yeah?" Yuki raised one of his eyebrows, which showed that he doesn't believe it.

"Yeah," said Shuichi.

"Somehow, I have a feeling you are lying to me."

"Me! Lie to you! Never!" said Shuichi.

"Sure, whatever."

"Fine! I will tell you! It was a song that I just made up, before you came to the park."

"That was quick."

"It's going to be the second song for the new album. I have to show it to K-san first."

"I see, how about your first one?"

"You have to come and hear it yourself, Yuki."

"Fine. Can you at least tell me the title?"

"Umm…"

"Then tell me the title for this one."

"It's called 'Prayers', do you like the song?"

"I hate to admit it… But, the lyrics are good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I am so happy! Yuki just praised me!"

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"But this is the first time you ever praised me!"

"Because you never did anything, that's worth praising."

"That's not true!"

"I am really busy for arguing right now."

"When is it due?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Then why don't you take a break and sleep?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on Yuki! We didn't sleep together for a week now!"

"So?"

"Please, Yuki?" said Shuichi, giving Yuki his puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Shuichi quickly went over to the bed that he and Yuki shared, waiting for Yuki to get ready for sleep. After Yuki brushed his teeth and changed into his nightclothes, (a black silk pajamas) he came to the bed to join his pink-haired lover.

"You happy now?" asked Yuki.

"Yup!" answered Shuichi.

Silence…

"Umm… Yuki?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you remember the night when I cried?"

"Because of some nightmare? Yeah, I do."

"You asked me why I cried…"

"Yeah."

"I told you I dreamed about my sister, right?"

"Yeah, and I asked you about you sis."

"Well, I will tell you her name. It's Maiko."

"And what did you dream about her?"

"Something horrible…"

"Such as…"

"When I was twelve, she… she…" unable to finish, Shuichi started to cry.

"Shuichi!" Yuki hugged the smaller boy, just like he did that night.

"I am sorry… I just… She… my fault…!"

"What do you mean?"

"Maiko…. She..."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me."

Yuki didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, so he just held Shuichi. Wishing, that this could calm his pink-haired lover.

"I am sorry, Yuki…"

"Shh… It's okay."

Shuichi cried until he fell asleep, exhausted. Soon, Yuki followed, still holding his lover.

**

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please R+R!**

**Thank you! **

**Ohayo: Good morning**

**Minna: Everyone**

**Nani: What?**

**Demo: But**


	4. The Concert

**The Concert**

**Before the story I want to thank:**

**ffpanda: I am glad that my story has gotten your attention!**

**Classy Raven: Half of the secret will be revealed in this chapter.**

**DemonicDragon666: I think so too! I think it's cute when Yuki shows he cares! I am really happy you loved it!**

**Ranma064: I am glad you loved the story! I will update as quick as I can!**

**Mitsubishi Eclipse: Thank you so much for the review!**

**I hope you guys keep reading!**

Morning 

**_"Crap, it's morning already..."_** With that Yuki got up, earlier than his lover. Which was very unusual, since it was always Shuichi getting up early.

Come to think about it, where's Shuichi? Scared, Yuki started looking for his lover, and found him. Sleeping beside him, safe and sound. He never wants to admit, but he's really worried about his pinked-haired lover. Shuichi had been acting so different lately; he could tell that Shuichi was afraid of something. But he doesn't know what. It seems like Shuichi is keeping something from him, and he want to know! He started staring at his lover. Shuichi seemed so peaceful right now, breathing in a steady pace. Yuki continued to stare at him…. And then suddenly Shuichi opened his eyes, and saw Yuki staring at him. Blink… Blink… Blink…

"Eh! Yuki! You are up already!"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Well, no. And why were you staring at me?"

"Who- I wasn't staring at you!"

"Yes you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I said, I wasn't!"

"You don't have to be shy, Eiri."

"I am not shy!"

"Okay, okay. What time is it anyway?"

"It's only 7:30 a.m."

"Wow, maybe I will go to the studio early today."

"Is it end of the world already?"

"Yuki!"

"Why do you want to go early?"

"I just want to."

"Because?"

"I just want to, isn't that a good reason?"

"No."

"Well, I don't know. I just want to."

"Alright, you may go."

"Hey! Since when did I need your permission to leave?"

"Since today."

"That's not fair!"

"Whatever."

"Yuki!"

"I thought you are going to the studio."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!"

"Idiot."

"I heard that!"

"Then you won't mind if I say that again right?"

"Yuki!"

"Fine, I won't say it."

"That's better. Well, I am getting ready!"

While watching Shuichi acting all hyper, Yuki started to wonder…. How…. the heck does he get all those energy?

"Okay! Bye, Yuki!" With that Shuichi left.

"Now, Shuichi is gone for work… What should I do? Hmm…. I think I will take a shower…."

* * *

Outside 

**_"There's only three days left before the concert, and Yuki is coming, I will practice hard! Let's see it's only 8:30! I am 30 minutes early! Maybe I can practice by myself, while waiting for others."_**

* * *

Inside the studio

"Just like I thought, there's nobody here yet…" Shuichi placed his bag on the chair, where he usually sat. But this time he just sat on a random chair. Lost in thoughts…

_**"It's so quiet...I don't like it...I wish Hiro were here... I wonder... will I ever be able to tell Yuki, about my past? What if I don't? Will he hate me? He had told me about his, and it won't be fair if I don't tell him about mine..."**_

Thinking that nobody is here, Shuichi started to sing a song that his big sister used to sing to him after his parents' murder. When he became afraid of the world and the night.

_**My dear child, don't be afraid**_

_**It might be dark right now but light will shine when it's time**_

_**Don't fear the shadows, my dear child**_

_**I am here for you; I will be your light**_

_**Don't fear the night, my dear child**_

_**It might be dark but just be patient then the morning will come**_

While Shuichi was singing Ryuichi was passing by holding his kumagaroo. But when he heard someone singing he stopped at sneaked a peek to see who it was. It was Shuichi!

_**I will be there for you when you need me**_

_**Come, my dear child**_

_**There's still hope shining**_

Ryuichi couldn't believe his eyes! First thing Shuichi is here early and second his singing a song a very sad one. Shuichi's eyes looked so sad.

"I wonder what's wrong with Shu-chan, do you know anything Kumagaroo?" whispered Ryuichi. He kept watching Shuichi singing, on the other hand Shuichi doesn't know that someone was watching him and he continued to sing.

_**My dear child, it's okay to cry**_

_**I am here for you I will hold you**_

_**Laugh my dear child**_

_**For light is shining your way**_

_**Guiding you through the darkness**_

_**My dear child, don't be afraid**_

_**I am here for you**_

_**I will be your light**_

As Shuichi finished, Ryuichi was crying and Shuichi could hear him.

"What- Sakuma-san!" Shuichi was very shocked, for he didn't know that he had company.

"Wahh! Shu-chan, the song was sad! Kuma-chan and me are crying," said Ryuichi, still crying.

"When did you? I thought I was the only one here."

"I just came and was walking by when I hear you. Wahh, I am still crying"

"Sa-Sakuma-san… Don't cry…"

"Okay! Ne, Shu-chan?"

"Hai?"

"What's the title of the song that you were singing?"

"I don't know, when I was little my sis- I mean someone had sang it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"The song was very sad."

"Do you think so Sakuma-san?"

"Yeah! And please call me Ryuichi!"

"Oh, okay… Ryuichi-san."

"No, no! Just Ryuichi!"

"Ryuichi."

"That's better!"

"Well, then Ryuichi. Do you know what time it is?"

"Eh? Uh… It's… 8:55."

"Five more minutes to go. Then we can rehearse."

"Shu-chan finished a new song already?"

"Hai! We will be playing it in three days, for the concert!"

"Really? I am going to come and listen to it too!"

"Eh? You don't have to… I mean I am really not that good…"

"That's not true! I think Shu-chan has a great talent!"

"Thank you."

"Well, it's almost nine! Me and Kumagaroo have to meet Thoma and Noriko! Ja!"

"Bye, Ryuichi!"

_**"Okay now Ryuichi is gone, and there's only three more minutes before everyone arrives…. I will just sit down and wait..."**_

Three minutes later….

_**"It's nine now, everyone will be here any minute now. They will be surprised to see me early. I wonder how will they react?"**_

Suddenly the door burst open and then someone walked in. It was…

"What's is this? Shindou? You are here already?"

"Good morning K-san!"

"Is it the end of the world already?"

"K-san! What's that suppose to mean!"

"I mean you are always late. Why did you come early today? What time did you come here?"

"At 8:30."

"Whoah! Are you sick?"

"K-san….."

"Okay, okay. Enough jokes."

"Good. So where's Hiro, Suguru and Sakano-san?"

"Those three? They will be here any minute now. If they don't they are dead."

"They should hurry up then."

Then suddenly the door burst open again, and then Suguru, Hiro and Sakano came in.

"Good morning K-san!" the three of them said at the same time.

"Good morning, I am glad you guys are on time," replied K.

"Good morning you guys!" said Shuichi.

"Good morning Shuichi," said Hiro.

"Good morning Shindou-san," said Sakano.

"Good morning Shuichi-san," said Suguru.

Then suddenly the three of them froze. They realized that Shuichi was here, on time! Earlier than them!

"Wha-!" All three of them shouted out at the same time.

"What's the matter you guys?" asked Shuichi.

"Shu, you are early today," remarked Hiro.

"Oh, is it that surprising for you guys?" asked Shuichi.

"Well, no it's just that, it's surprising that's all," said Hiro.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense! Get to work!" said K shooting his gun up toward the ceiling.

"Yes sir!" said Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru.

"As you all know, we have only three days before the concert! So we should practice hard. Understood!" barked K.

"We understand!"

With that everyone went to his or her positions.

While Shuichi and the gang were getting ready, Sakano (who was called in sick the last time) asked K "Are you su…sure that they will be ready in three days?"

"Yup! I am absolutely sure!" said K.

"But what if they make a mistake? Wha- What if they didn't have enough practice? What if…. What if…. Ahhhhhh! It's unthinkable!" as usual Sakano started to panic. But everyone was used to it so they didn't bother, unless Sakano decides to jump off the window.

While Sakano was panicking Shuichi and the others got ready to rehearse.

"Okay, just ignore Sakano over there. Now start!" said K.

Suguru started the keyboard and Shuichi started to sing.

**_On this quiet and peaceful night _**

**_I am singing a song_**

**_A song that you had sang to me a long time ago_**

The guitar started to play with the keyboard.

_**The melody of the song, still ringing inside my heart I remember when we were sharing our dreams, our future **_

_**I remember when we were laughing together, so carefree like those birds flying above us**_

_**But our peace was destroyed chaos had entered our lives**_

_**Ah, I can still see the tears that we had shed, so clear like a crystal the tears were**_

Sakano stopped panicking and he was shocked by the way Shuichi was singing.

_**Ah, the moonlight was shining above us giving us the light that we need**_

_**We were both afraid, but you had told me " Remember, no matter how darkness consumes, the light will always find its way to shine again…"**_

_**I always wondered if those words were true,**_

_**I wanted to believe in those words,**_

_**But now I realize that light cannot always shine, for life can be so cruel**_

_**But I won't back down, I will move on**_

_**I have people that I want to protect; I have people that I love**_

_**I won't let the darkness to control me I won't give in**_

_**On this quiet and peaceful night**_

_**I am singing a song that you had sang to me a long time ago**_

_**While praying to the stars in the sky**_

_**Praying for the light to shine in this darkness….**_

The song had ended and once again everyone was stunned by the way Shuichi had sang it.

"It's wonderful! Now I see why we should hurry!" exclaimed Sakano.

"Thank you Sakano-san," said Shuichi.

"It'll be a big success!" said K.

"Ah! K-san!"

"What is it Shindou?"

"Yesterday I wrote a song… And I want to ask you can we play it, before this one?"

"Show me the lyric."

Shuichi went to the chair where his bag is and took out a paper from the bag and gave it to K.

"This song looks good. Sure why not!"

"You mean it K-san?"

"Yup! Okay you three gather here and see what Shindou wrote!"

Suguru, Hiro and Sakano gathered around K to see the lyric.

_**As I am sitting on this lonesome rock, in the middle of the sea I can hear the waves dancing **_

_**When I look up at the sky, I can see the stars shining, ever so brightly**_

_**And I started to sing, for I was lonely and scared**_

_**I started to sing a song of prayers, prayers to the light**_

_**Even though the stars were shining, brightly**_

_**Somehow, I felt ever so lonely and scared**_

_**I just wanted the night to end, for it was dark**_

_**I just wanted the morning to come, for it was light**_

_**I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the night, asking it to end**_

_**I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the morning, asking it to come**_

"I think it will work!" said Sakano.

"Should we rehearse this one, now?" asked Suguru.

Hiro said nothing and he simply stared at Shuichi.

"Sure! Let's rehearse it!" said K.

This time both the keyboard and the guitar started out together. Then Shuichi started to sing.

**_As I am sitting on this lonesome rock, in the middle of the sea_**

**_I can hear the waves dancing_**

The guitar stopped playing but the keyboard went on.

_**When I look up at the sky, I can see the stars shining, ever so brightly**_

_**And I started to sing, for I was lonely and scared**_

Once again the guitar joined in.

**_I started to sing a song of prayers, prayers to the light_**

**_Even though the stars were shining, brightly_**

**_Somehow, I felt ever so lonely and scared_**

**_I just wanted the night to end, for it was dark_**

**_I just wanted the morning to come, for it was light_**

**_I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the night, asking it to end_**

**_I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the morning, asking it to come_**

* * *

Three days had passed, and it was time for Bad Luck to do their concert.

"Okay, you guys ready?" asked K.

"Yup!" answered Shuichi.

"We have five minutes get ready!" with that K left the change room so did Suguru.

"I can't believe Yuki-san is here," said Hiro.

"I asked him too…" said Shuichi.

"Why?"

"Hiro, I think it's time for the others to know about my past…."

"What! You insane!"

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"Of course it is!"

"How about just a half of it?"

"Huh?"

"What if I tell them just a half of it?"

"Exactly how?"

"I will just tell them my parents died when I was little and it's their death anniversary tomorrow. Then K-san will let us go. Won't he?"

"Okay, but nothing more. Okay?"

"Okay, Hiro!"

"Guys hurry up!"

"Coming, Suguru!"

The stage

"Good evening everyone!" Shuichi yelled.

"Kyaa Shuichi-sama!" Some girls at the seat yelled.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Shuichi.

"HAI!" the crowds screamed.

"The first song we're going to play is called "Prayers" and then we will be playing a song called " On this quiet and peaceful night" I hope you guys will enjoy it!" As Shuichi ended his speech, Hiro and Suguru started to play out their instrument and Shuichi started to sing. The crowds started to listen.

**_As I am sitting on this lonesome rock, in the middle of the sea_**

**_I can hear the waves dancing_**

The guitar stopped playing but the keyboard went on.

**_When I look up at the sky, I can see the stars shining, ever so brightly_**

**_And I started to sing, for I was lonely and scared_**

Once again the guitar joined in.

**_I started to sing a song of prayers, prayers to the light_**

**_Even though the stars were shining, brightly_**

**_Somehow, I felt ever so lonely and scared_**

**_I just wanted the night to end, for it was dark_**

**_I just wanted the morning to come, for it was light_**

**_I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the night, asking it to end_**

**_I am singing a song of prayers, prayers to the morning, asking it to come_**

As the song ended you could hear some people crying.

Between the crowds there sat Ryuichi, Thoma, and Noriko together. And Yuki, he was sitting far away from them.

"Waahh!" Ryuichi was crying and Noriko had some tears in her eyes.

"The song is sad" said Ryuuichi crying.

"I agree," said Noriko who was also about to cry.

"I think Shindou-san had improved," said Thoma, not even a single teardrop in his eyes.

On the other hand Yuki, he was starting to worry about his pink-haired lover who was on the stage. Even though he was far away from the stage he can see that Shuichi or feel that Shuichi was trying hard not to cry himself.

Yet, again Shuichi started to sing " On this quiet and peaceful night." This time the keyboard played first then Shuichi started.

**_On this quiet and peaceful night _**

**_I am singing a song_**

**_A song that you had sang to me a long time ago_**

The guitar started to play with the keyboard.

_**The melody of the song, still ringing inside my heart I remember when we were sharing our dreams, our future **_

_**I remember when we were laughing together, so carefree like those birds flying above us**_

_**But our peace was destroyed chaos had entered our lives**_

_**Ah, I can still see the tears that we had shed, so clear like a crystal the tears were**_

_**Ah, the moonlight was shining above us giving us the light that we need**_

_**We were both afraid, but you had told me " Remember, no matter how darkness consumes, the light will always find its way to shine again…"**_

_**I always wondered if those words were true,**_

_**I wanted to believe in those words,**_

_**But now I realize that light cannot always shine, for life can be so cruel**_

_**But I won't back down, I will move on**_

_**I have people that I want to protect; I have people that I love**_

_**I won't let the darkness to control me I won't give in**_

_**On this quiet and peaceful night**_

_**I am singing a song that you had sang to me a long time ago**_

_**While praying to the stars in the sky**_

_**Praying for the light to shine in this darkness….**_

The song had ended so did the concert. Practically everyone went home crying. Yuki, Ryuichi, Thoma, Noriko, K, Suguru, Sakano,Hiro and Shuichi were the only ones left. Yuki went to where the change room was and found Ryuichi, Thoma, Noriko, K, and Suguru standing outside the change room.

"What's going on here?" asked Yuki, in his cool self.

"Ah! Eiri-san, you are here!" said Thoma.

"I said what's going on here?"

"Yuki-san, right after the concert Shuichi-san went straight to the change room and Hiroshi-san followed him." Suguru started to explain.

"Err… I am getting impatient! Shindou get out or let us in! I am going to shoot the door open!"

"Don't!" said Shuichi.

"Then open the door this instance! I am losing my patience!" K started shooting his gun to the ceiling.

"No, stop! Stop it! Stop shooting! Please!" they could hear Shuichi pleading. Out of nowhere Sakano came with the change room key.

"Ah! Sakano you got the key!" said K.

"It was at the practice room," said Sakano fidgeting.

"Great, now will you open the door? I am getting impatient here!" said K.

Panicking, Sakano opened the door with the key. Everyone was shocked (even Thoma and Yuki) to see Shuichi crying while Hiro was holding him.

"Shu-chan! What's the matter? You okay?" Ryuichi started to ask question but Noriko told him to be quiet.

Hiro gestured them to sit at the chairs and they did. Shuichi still not realizing that people are here started to cry again. Everyone stayed quiet while listening to what Shuichi was saying.

"I don't like it! I don't like it! Hiro, why won't it stop! There are bloods everywhere! Make it go away! Stop!"

"Shhh, it's okay Shu. Go to sleep it's okay. You are not alone."

Shuichi went to sleep as Hiro comforted him.

Silence

"What's the matter with Shindou?" K asked to Hiro, breaking the silence.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But he was crying!" said Suguru.

"…."

"Nakano-san, I ask you to tell us what's going on," said Thoma.

Hiro sighed.

"Will Shu-chan be okay?" asked Ryuichi.

"I will tell you guys then…."

"Now you are talking," said K.

Hiro took a deep breath then started.

"Shuichi might seem clumsy, always happy and clueless… But that's all just an act."

"What do you mean?" asked Noriko.

"Shuichi had a very traumatizing past… When he was four his grandparents died, when he was six his parents and when he was ten his sister…."

"Was it an illness? How is that traumatizing?" asked Thoma.

"They were murdered! Right in front of him! He doesn't remember much about his grandparents, but he remembers the blood they had shed. When he was six, he's parents were murdered. Guns shot them; their heart was ripped out! It happened right in front of Shuichi and his big sister, Maiko! I remember that day; I was coming to his house when I heard gunshots. I ran, and went in side, I saw Shuichi crying with Maiko. I saw the corpses it was horrible. Maiko was twelve and Shuichi was only six! My mother was friend of Shuichi's mother since middle school. So Shuichi and Maiko stayed at our house. But when we were ten and Maiko was sixteen it happened. I was there too. Maiko got murdered same way as her parents. Before she died Maiko told me to protect Shuichi. She told us to run. But Shuichi didn't, he couldn't move he was paralyzed. I dragged him and started running. We escaped. Shuichi started blaming himself that he was weak and couldn't protect them, that it was he's fault. Years passed he got better, or I thought he was," said Hiro.

"Shindou-san. He was acting to be happy and clumsy all along?" asked Sakano.

Hiro nodded.

"How come you are telling us this now?" asked Thoma.

"Shuichi didn't want you guys to know yet."

"Was that the reason he yelled at me that day to stop shooting?" asked K.

"Yes."

"Poor kid," said Noriko while patting Shuichi's head.

"I want to cry for Shu-chan! Waahh!" said Ryuichi.

"K-san I want to ask you something."

"What is it Nakano?"

"Can we cancel the practice tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"It's Shuichi's parents thirteenth death anniversary…"

"I see… Yes, you and Shindou may."

"Thank you."

"I think it's time for all of us to go home." Thoma announced.

Everybody started leaving, still thinking about what Hiro had said.

Only Yuki remained among with Hiro and Shuichi.

"Yuki-san, please take care of him," said Hiro while handing Shuichi to Yuki.

Yuki nodded. Hiro left.

"Shuichi…" whispered Yuki while driving home, Shuichi beside him sleeping.

**This chapter was really long. (It was a very bad ending too ㅠㅠ)I hope nobody got bored and stopped reading.If you weren't please R+R.**


	5. The Grave

**The Grave**

**Before the story I want to thank:**

**Saint Germain: Thank you so much for the review!**

**KawaiiEarBiter: I am glad you liked it! And yes Yuki will be nicer to Shuichi.**

**tohma4me: About Shuichi's parents' death will be more explained by Shuichi in this chapter. And yes I did made up all those words for the songs. I hope the words are not that weird.**

**looloo: I am so happy that you find this story exciting! Thank you!**

**Kemet: Thank you. I will update more often.**

**DemonicDragon666: I am really happy that you are still reading my story! Thank you so much and I hope you keep reading!**

**Mitsubishie Eclipse: Shuichi was crying and Hiro was comforting him. After the others came in Shuichi got tired and still not realizing others are here he fell asleep.**

**Yuri Yuki: I did made up all those words for the songs, that's why you had never heard it before. I hope it's okay. I will try my best to update more often.**

**Infinity Ryen: I am glad you didn't find the story boring.**

**Silver of Melody: It is? I never knew… Thank you for the review.**

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: You will find out soon. I hope…(Only if I weren't too lazy….)**

**Coolger: Thank you.**

**On with the story**

* * *

_**Where am I? Is anybody here? Mom? Dad? Maiko? Hiro? Answer me, please! Where are you guys? Huh? What's a door doing here? Maybe my parents are inside! Huh? Why won't this door open? Mom! Dad! Maiko! Open the door! Are you in there? Please, open! You guys! Eh? The door opened by itself! Hey, this isn't funny you guys! Huh? Who's that sitting against the wall? B-Blood? Why ianswer me!s there blood everywhere? What's happening? Hey! Can you hear me? This person... he's dead! What the- Yuki! It can't be! Yuki please answer me!**_ **_Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!_** Shuichi, get up! Shuichi! **_Whose voice is that? Who's calling me? So familiar..._** Shuichi get up! 

"Damn it! Shuichi get up! Get up!"

**_Who is calling me?_**

"Shuichi, come on! Get up!"

**_Who is calling me? Is it you? Mom? Dad? Maiko?_**

"Shu!"

**_So familiar... I heard that voice before..._**

"Please, wake up! Please!"

**_I can feel the person crying...That voice is Yu...Yuki's!_**

"Please..." He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started to cry. As he was crying he felt Shuichi's body moving, and saw Shuichi's eyes opening up.

"Shuichi!"

"Yu...Yuki..."

"Shuichi... You are okay..." With that Yuki hugged Shuichi as if he'll disappear and afraid he won't be able to stop it.

"Yuki... I am okay. You can let go of me now."

"Shuichi are you okay?"

"I am fine. I think..."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Before, you were screaming and crying. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm... I don't... I don't remember..."

"Okay..." Even though he knew that Shuichi was lying, he decided not to talk about it.

"Um... Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now..." said Shuichi while blushing.

"Wha-!" Hurriedly Yuki stopped hugging Shuichi and looked away, embarrassed from showing so much emotion, which wasn't like him.

"So...Ummm... Why am I here? Last time I remember was when I..."

"You collapsed. You were very tired."

"I am sorry... I hope I didn't worry anyone..."

"That friend of yours, told us... about your past..."

"He...he did?"

"Yes."

"I told him not to!"

"Why? It's only fair if you tell us about yourself! Especially me! I told you about my past so why shouldn't you!"

"I am sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone. Nobody has to know about it, because it's mine and mine alone."

"Baka! Do you know how worried I was! I blamed myself for you being this depressed!"

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was!"

"Yuki... Thank you..."

"Why are you so! Never mind."

"I should get going to the studio..."

"No, you won't."

"Why?"

"It's canceled."

"Why?"

"That friend of yours told us that it was your parents death anniversary today."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"I was the who was suppose to ask K-san."

"What were you trying to tell him?"

"That I am sick? Or, that my parents died of an illness and it's their death anniversary?"

"Lies."

"Eh?"

"Why were you trying to tell lies?"

"Well, I really didn't want to worry you guys. I mean Hiro will be there with me."

"How about me?"

"?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why?"

"I am sorry Yuki. I am sorry."

"I know you have something else about your past, that you are not telling us. I will wait, all of us will wait until you are ready to tell us."

"Thank you, Yuki."

"So get ready."

"Eh?"

"Well? Aren't you going?"

"Oh, do you want to come?"

"I wish I can but I am busy."

"Oh..."

"But that friend of yours are going to be with you right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't stay out too late."

"Hai!"

After Shuichi left with Hiro, Yuki got a phone call from Thoma. After talking with Thoma, Yuki went to the NG studio.

* * *

NG studio 

"Ah! I am glad you are here Eiri."

"Thoma why did you call me? And why are they here?"

"They? We have a name you know," said Suguru.

"Eiri, try to be nice."

"Mika?"

"That's me."

"What's going on here?" asked Yuki.

"Can I explain? Please!" pleaded Ryuichi.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Ryu-chan!" exclaimed Noriko at her lead singer who is very excited right now.

"You see, Thoma well mostly K decided to follow Shu-chan and Hiro around! Don't you think it will be fun?"

"How are we going to follow them?" asked Yuki.

"We'll take K's car and we'll just follow them," answered Thoma, since Ryuichi is struggling to think about it.

"Yeah! What Thoma said!" said Ryuichi.

"Okay! You guys hurry up! I spotted themat the bus station!" bickered K, while holding his gun.

"Eeeep! K-san! Put the gun down!" pleaded Sakano.

Thoma, Ryuichi, Yuki, Noriko, Sakano, Mika, and K went into K's car which was big, it had 12 seats!

"I am driving. Any objections?" asked K, holding his beloved gun.

Nobody dared to say no, so K drove.

* * *

The bus station 

"So, Shuichi? You still mad?"

"Mad for what?" said Shuichi.

"For telling them."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Shuichi?"

"Huh?"

"I just told them about how your parents and sister died, so they don't know the other parts."

"I will tell them when I am ready. I hope it won't be too late..."

"I am sure it won't be... Hey! Here comes the bus!"

"Hey! I spotted them! They are riding a bus that leads to...Kyoto!" said Suguru, as he spotted Shuichi and Hiroshi.

"Let's follow that bus!" yelled K.

"This is going to be fun!" said Ryuichi, bouncing up and down from his seat, excited.

* * *

Inside the bus 

"Shu? What's the matter?" asked Hiro, as he sees his friend tensing up.

"I don't know why, but I feel like somebody is following us..."

"Maybe you are just tired."

"Maybe..." answered Shuichi, sounding unsure.

"Hey look! That black car is out of control," said Hiro, while looking out at the window.

"Where? Now, I see... That car should slow down..."

* * *

Inside K's car 

"K-san! Slow down!" yelled Suguru.

"Ahhhh! We are going to have a car accident!" Sakano started to panic.

"Weeeee! This is like a roller coaster!" said Ryuichi in excitement.

"Ryuichi! Sit down!" Noriko is trying her best to keep Ryuichi under control.

"Why am I even here?" muttered Yuki.

"..." Mika stayed silent and so did Thoma.

* * *

Inside the bus 

Driver: Next stop is Kyoto. I repeat next stop is Kyoto.

"Let's get off Hiro!" With that Shuichi and Hiro left the bus and started to walk.

"Hey, they got off the bus!" said Suguru.

"They are going toward the cemetery over there!" pointed Ryuichi.

"Okay, then! All of you get off the car!" barked K.

With K barking while holding his gun everybody got off the car and started to stalk after Shuichi and Hiroshi.

"Hey, Hiro?"

"Huh?"

"I think we are being followed..."

"Really?" Hiro started to look around but luckily he didn't see Yuki, Mika, Thoma, K, Suguru, Sakano, Ryuichi, and Noriko hiding behind a gift shop.

"I see nobody. You are imagining things Shu." As Hiro confirmed that there's nobody Shuichi continued walking toward the Kyoto cemetery, but still feeling unsure.

* * *

Meanwhile the others 

"That was close..." muttered Noriko, while wiping her forehead.

"Come on!" said K, ordering the others to hurry up.

"Why am I even here?" muttered Yuki.

Before they went to the cemetery Shuichi and Hiro stopped by a flower store to buy some flowers.

* * *

The Kyoto Cemetery 

"Hi mom. Hi dad... Long time no see, ne?" said Shuichi while putting the flowers downon his parents grave.

"Hello, Mr.Shindou and Mrs.Shindou. It's been a long time," said Hiro while standing beside Shuichi now bending down on his knees beside Shuichi, who's already sitting on his knees.

* * *

Behind a huge tree 

"So this is his parents grave," said K.

"Nice scenery," said Noriko.

"Shu-chan look sad," said Ryuichi while holding his precious Kumagaroo.

"He does... It's very unlike him," said Suguru.

Yuki just watched silently.

However Shuichi and Hiro didn't realize that they had company and started to talk. Yuki and the others could hear them well since they are hiding behind the tree, which is right behind those two.

"Hiro..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they are still after me?"

"Who knows...?"

"I should go far away... Before it's too late..."

"Far away?"

"If they are still after me, then the others will be in danger too..."

"Shu..."

"And, I think it'll be too late when I tell them the whole truth..."

"Why is that?"

"I don't think I will be able to tell the others..."

"I can help you with that."

"I know you can, but..."

"But?"

"Never mind, Hiro..."

* * *

Behind the tree 

"What does Shindou mean by 'they'?" asked K.

"Who knows," answered Suguru.

"I want to go and hug Shuichi now," said Ryuichi.

"No, stay put!" whispered Noriko.

"I feel so useless," said Shuichi.

"You are not useless," said Hiro.

"I couldn't do anything... I was weak..."

"Shu..."

"I am to blame for their and my sister's death."

"It's not your fault."

"It is! Those people were after me! Not my mom or dad or Maiko! It's my fault! It's because of me they died... they died protecting me! If they hadn't protected me they could be still alive! I am the one who is suppose to be dead!" As he finished, he started to cry.

"Shu..." Hiro wrapped his arm around Shuichi fragile body, trying to comfort his best friend.

* * *

Behind the tree 

"I can't believe he said those things," said Mika.

"I feel sorry for him," said Suguru.

"I want to hug Shu-chan!" said Ryuichi holding his Kumagaroo and tears streaming down from his eyes.

"I wish we can help him," muttered Noriko.

Yuki still said nothing for he was too busy thinking.

**_Shuichi... How long have you been like this? Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling? Am I really that ignorant to you? I am sorry..._**

"Shu, stop crying."

"..."

"Your parents and Maiko would be sad if they see you like this."

"I guess..." Shuichi went out from Hiro's hug and stood up, wiping his face with his hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Hiro."

"Anytime."

"I am sorry for saying those things mom, dad. I was just too sad. It's hard always pretending to be happy you know? But don't worry I have lots of wonderful friends! I have met so many wonderful people! And I am very happy right now! But...recently I started to have those nightmares again... I keep seeing you guys die and me being useless... And today it was worse... I saw Yuki dead! I was scared that it wasn't a dream... But it was a dream because Yuki was the one who woke me up! I am happy that he's not dead... But I am scared..."

* * *

Behind the tree 

"That's why..." muttered Yuki but it didn't go unnoticed by others.

"What do you mean by that, Eiri?" asked Thoma.

"Today Shuichi won't wake up and I started to shake him and he started to cry... When he woke up I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing..."

"I see..." said K.

"Why am I eventelling you guys this?" muttered Yuki.

"Because it's important for us to know," said Suguru.

"Shuichi it's about time for us to go... My mom wants to see you, you know..."

"Sayuri-chan wants to see me?"

"Yeah... You know it was a great shock for my mom...After all your mom was very important to my mother, I don't know why..."

"Okay, we'll go and visit your mom..."

"Okay lets go-" Hiro's sentence was cut off as he heard someone sneeze.

"Ryuichi!" whispered Noriko.

"Sorry..." muttered Ryuichi.

" Whoever it is come out from the tree!" said Hiro while holding Shuichi trying to protect him.

"There's no use hiding anymore," said Suguru. So everybody came out and Shuichi was shocked to see them and so was Hiro.

"When did you guys?" asked Hiro.

"From the beginning," answered K.

"Did you guys heard what I said?" asked Shuichi almost turning pale.

"We are sorry we didn't mean to..." said Sakano.

"..." Still Shuichi said nothing but he was turning really pale.

"Shuichi..." muttered Yuki.

"Yuki... You heard what I said too?" asked Shuichi, shaking. All Yuki could do is nod.

"Shindou-san, we are very sorry," said Sakano.

"You guys think the same as I right? Since you guys heard what I said, you guys think I am pathetic... Don't you?" asked Shuichi.

"No, Shu-chan! We don't think you are pathetic at all! I like Shu-chan! So does Kumagaroo! Please don't cry! I want to cry too, if you cry! Wahhhh!" Ryuichi burst out crying.

"Please don't cry, Ryu-chan... I won't cry... It's might fault for not telling you guys..."

"So, Shu-chan isn't mad?"

"No, I am not mad."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You heard that Kumagaroo? Shu-chan isn't mad! Yay!"

* * *

Inside K's car 

"I am sorry for not telling you guys... But I am not really ready yet..." said Shuichi who is sitting beside Yuki and Hiro.

"It's alright Shindou-san, you can tell us when you are ready," said Thoma.

"Thank you."

"Where do you live Nakano?" asked K who is driving.

"Right around the corner."

"So you are going to visit Nakano-san's mom?" asked Sakano.

"Yup! You guys can come to! Sayuri-chan would be happy!" said Shuichi.

"Sayuri?" asked Suguru.

"That's Hiro's mom," answered Shuichi.

"Why do you call her by her name?" asked now curious Ryuichi.

"She ask me to and I said sure why not."

"Sometimes my mother mistakes Shuichi for Sakura."

"Who is Sakura?" asked Noriko.

"That's my mother's name," answered Shuichi sadness in his eyes.

"Why does Nakano-san's mother mistakes Shindou-san as his mother?" asked Sakano.

"Well, Ilook alikemy mom," said Shuichi.

"Really?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yeah. I will show you a picture of her." With that Shuichi opened his backpack and took out a picture.

"That's my mom," said Shuichi.

It was a picture of a very beautiful woman. She has same pink hair as Shuichi that's slightly over her waist, slim figure with beautiful blue eyes and a very pleasant and warming smile. Beside this woman there's a man. Very tall, handsome, chocolate brown hair, hair style kinda like Shuichi, amethyst eyes and a very gentle smile.

"You do look alike!" said Ryuichi.

"Wow, so your hair is naturally pink?" asked Suguru.

"Yeah."

"So you got your looks from your mother, except the eyes," said K.

"Yeah. My sister got my dad's looks except the eyes. She got blue eyes."

"Your mother is very pretty," said Noriko.

"Thank you."

"How about your sister? How does she look like?" asked Thoma.

Shuichi took out another picture. This time it was a picture of a young girl who is about 16 to 17 years old. She has chocolate brown hair, which is slightly over her waist, tall, blue eyes and a very gentle smile. She was hugging a boy who is about 9 or 10. The boy has pink hair, slim figure ( You might mistaken him as a girl),amethyst eyes and a very warming smile.

"Your sister is pretty too!" said Ryuichi.

"Is that you?" asked K.

"Yeah, this photo was taken when I was 10 and my sister 17. She died a month after this photo was taken…." Some tears started to form around Shuichi's eyes.

"I think Shu-chan is very pretty too!" said Ryuichi hugging Shuichi very tight.

"Thank you..." said Shuichi blushing at the comment.

Yuki who was sitting beside Shuichi wasn't very happy about the fact that his lover is being molested (?) by the idol and his face had the looks of jealousy.Thoma and Mika noticed this and started to chuckle a little.

"Ryuichi, I think you should let go of him now," said Thoma.

"Aww, okay..." Ryuichi let go of Shuichi and Shuichi was sweating a little, feeling Yuki glaring at him.

"Now, Eiri it's not nice to glare at people," said Mika.

"Who said I was glaring?" said Yuki.

"You will never change," sighed Mika.

Shuichi put the pictures back inside his backpack.

"So is this your house Nakano?" asked k pointing at a traditional Japanese house.

"Yeah, that's it. Shuichi's house was like mine before it was burnt down by those people..." said Hiro.

"I see..." said K.

"My sister and I came here to live with Hiro after our parents death," said Shuichi.

"Are we getting off or what?" said Suguru as he is getting off the car.

"All of you out!" ordered K holding out his gun.

They all went out from the car; Shuichi went to the front door to ring the doorbell.

-Ding dong-

"Who is this?" a voice came out from the house.

"Sayuri-chan it's me! Hiro and I brought some friends too!" said Shuichi.

"Wait! I will open the door!" said the female's voice.

**

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating the fic for so long. I was too busy... ****I hope this chapter wasn't that boring! I know some parts from this chapter dosen't make any sense, but please have mercy on me. Next chapter you will see Hiro's mom andwhy she sometimes calls Shuichi 'Sakura' and more about Shuichi's past. Any comments and corrections areall welcomed! Please continue reading this fic! Thank you!**


	6. Sakura

**Sakura**

**I want to thank**

**Kemet: I am glad that I am not the only one….. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Silver of Melody: Thank you!**

**DemonicDragon666: I am glad that you still love the story! I am happy! **

**Infinity Ryen: Everything will be revealed soon. I hope….**

**Yuri Yuki: I want to be a writer too! But… I still lack some skills… Maybe a lot…I can't even write the songs properly! I hope the songs make sense though… I am sure you can be a great writer!**

**On to the story!**

"Sa-Shuichi!"

"Sayuri-chan!"

They quickly exchanged a hug that was like between two best friends.

"Hello mother."

"I see you've grown Hiroshi!" Sayuri gave her son a quick hug.

Yuki and the others were watching the reunion not believing that Hiro's mother was so young.

"Oh, and these must be the friends that you mentioned!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Thoma Seguichi." Thoma gave a little bow.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Sayuri I am Hiro's mother and Sakura's bestfriend!"

"Just like mother like son, eh?" smirked K.

"Here is Sakura!" said Sayuri grabbing Shuichi.

"Sayuri-chan..."

"Come on Sakura, smile! Let's go and drink some tea together with the guests!" Sayuri dragged Shuichi, mistaking him for Sakura.

"Uhh... What was that about?" asked Suguru looking lost.

"Mother...sometimes thinks that Shuichi is Sakura. She isn't over the shock about the fact that Sakura-san is dead..."

"I see..." muttered Suguru.

"Well, come on in!" Hiro started leading the others into the house.

* * *

"I hope you all love tea!"

"Thank you so much Nakano-san," said Thoma.

"No, I thank you for visiting!"

"Sayuri-chan, how are you doing?" asked Shuichi.

"Great! Guess what Sakura!"

"What is it?"

"I want to show something! I planted one of your favourite flowers!"

"Irises?"

"Yup!"

"Wow! I want to see it!"

"Come on!"

Shuichi followed Sayuri and left the others who were... shocked.

"Don't worry mother will soon start calling Shuichi by his name," said Hiro.

"What kind of relationship did your mother and Shindou-san's mother had?" asked Mika.

"They were really close..."

"Just like you are to Shindou?" asked K.

"Yeah. Maybe, more," said Hiro.

"..." Even with the conversations goings on Yuki kept quiet, lost in deep thoughts.

"Sayuri-chan! Where we going?"

"To the garden!"

"Okay."

* * *

"Look, Sakura. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Oh, they are wonderful! I love it!"

"Really? I am so glad!"

"We should bring the others here too!"

"You think so, Sakura?"

"Of course!"

"I will bring them then! You stay here, okay?"

"Hai, Sayuri-chan!"

"It'll be soon before Sayuri-chan realizes that I am not my mother..." muttered Shuichi as he saw Hiro's mother leave.

* * *

"Hiro-chan! Let's go to the garden!"

"Mother!"

"And the guests too! Sakura is waiting!"

"We should be leaving now," said Thoma.

"You have to see my garden! It's been a long time since I had a guest, please at least stay to see the garden!"

"We are very thankful," said Thoma.

"Come on! I'll lead you guys! Huh?"

"What is it mom?"

"Where is Shu-chan?"

"He's... I mean he already went to the garden." Hesitantly Hiro replied.

"I see..."

As Sayuri was thinking everyone in the room froze trying to make sure there will be nothing happening.

"Nakano-san?" asked Mika.

"Eh? Gomen! Let's go to the garden!"

* * *

"What's taking them?" wondered Shuichi as he sat on a bench under a sakura tree. The petals from the tree were falling and some caressed Shuichi's cheeks. Shuichi reached out his right hand and caught a petal and he gently let it go. As he saw the petal land on the ground with a little dancing he began to sing unconsciously.**_Gently, gently Winds are blowing _**

**_Petals dancing gently fall to the ground_**

**_Gently, gently_**

**_Winds are blowing_**

**_I feel its warmth_**

**_I feel its touch_**

**_Gently I can feel the wind_**

**_Healing me_**

"Someone is singing..." said Ryuichi.

"That's Shuichi!" Hiro ran to the garden and the others started running after him.

**_I close my eyes as I feel the wind caressing my cheeks _**

**_I am afraid to open my eyes again_**

**_I am afraid that I would disappear_**

**_I am afraid what I am seeing isn't the truth..._**

"Shuichi!-" Hiro stopped his sentence he froze and the others as well.

They froze by the scene before them. There was Shuichi; he looked like a heavenly being. Shuichi stood under a sakura tree behind him there was a bench. Sakura petals were dancing around him; the winds were gently blowing, caressing his hair. The scene was breathtaking. Unnoticing his companies Shuichi kept on singing.

**_Gently, gently _**

**_The winds are caressing my hair_**

**_I feel myself in bliss_**

**_I can slowly and steadily feel myself heal_**

**_As the petals dance around me _**

**_I am singing a song_**

**_A song to the winds_**

**_Gently, gently_**

**_The winds are blowing_**

Petals dancing gently fall to the ground

Shuichi opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"Uh... Hello... When did you guys come?" asked Shuichi, little uneasily still feeling the gaze upon him.

"Oh! Shuichi there you are!" Sayuri quickly went to Shuichi and gave him a hug.

"Sayuri-chan!"

"Where's Sakura?" she asked.

"Sayuri-chan... My mom is dead..."

"No! She was right here before I left!"

"That was me... You have mistaken me as my mother again...

"No! Sakura was here! It can't be..." she started to sob and fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Hiro quickly ran to her to support her.

"It can't be... Sakura... Sakura..." Sayuri's voice was muffled by sobs.

"Can someone help me?" asked Hiro.

"I'll!" K helped Hiro to lift Sayuri.

"Let's get her to her room..." said Shuichi gently.

* * *

"Shindou-san it's 9p.m. now," said Thoma.

"I know we should leave but..."

"Sakura! Sakura...!"

"Mother!"

"Sayuri-chan!"

"Mika-san," asked Shuichi.

"What is it?"

"Do you see a cloth behind you? On the top of the drawer."

"Yes."

"Would you please give it to me?"

"No... Sakura..."

Mika gave Shuichi the cloth, understanding Hiro left the room, later bringing a bowl filled with water. Shuichi dunked the cloth into the water, took it out, squeezed the water and then placed it on Sayuri's head.

"Please, Seguichi-san! Can we stay here for 5 more minutes?" pleaded Shuichi.

"Well... I don't really see a problem... So, 5 more minutes it is. But after that we should leave," said Thoma.

"Hai."

"Sakura...Sakura..."

Yuki who was sitting beside Mika just watched silently feeling sorry for the woman.

"No! NO!" Sayuri started to throw a fit.

"It seems she's having a nightmare," said Suguru.

"Nightmares are bad...Isn't that right Kumagaroo?" said Ryuichi hugging his bunny.

Hiro tried to calm his mother down but failed. Mika and Noriko tried to help him but they failed, for the woman was wildly swinging her arms. Everybody backed away.

"What should we do!" Sakano started to lose it as people fail to calm the woman down. Yuki, Thoma, Suguru, Ryuichi, Shuichi and Sakano watched as Hiro, Noriko and Mika tried their best.

"You guys, please come back and seat," said Shuichi.

Hiro looked into his eyes and nodded. He went beside Shuichi and sat down.

Mika and Noriko did the same. Sayuri was still throwing a fit. Shuichi got up and went closer to Sayuri and kneeled down beside her. He closed his eyes and started to sing, not caring if others were listening.

**_The stars are shining upon us _**

**_Moonlight shining _**

**_Guiding us_**

**_Gentle night wind, caressing our cheeks_**

**_A gentle lullaby flowing by_**

**_Now you are a sleep and I see you smile_**

**_I saw your dream, where you laughed like a child_**

**_It was so dear_**

**_From the clear night sky,_**

**_Snows are falling_**

**_Washing away our pain and sorrows_**

**_In this lonely night_**

**_Melody of a prayer_**

**_Can be heard like a gentle lullaby_**

**_I watched as you sleep_**

**_I watched as you dream_**

**_I can slowly feel your smile_**

**_Give me your hand_**

**_Let me heal your heart_**

**_The heart with too much sadness_**

**_Let us heal together _**

**_Let me sing you a song_**

**_A gentle lullaby_**

**_Let me hear your wounds_**

**_A gentle wind_**

**_Let us heal together_**

**_A gentle wish_**

As the song was finished Shuichi opened his eyes to see Sayuri sleeping gently.

He looked back and saw Ryuichi, Suguru, Sakano and Hiro asleep.

"That was wonderful..."whispered Noriko.

"I guess we are staying here for the night?" said Mika.

"It seems," said Thoma.

"I am very sorry..." apologized Shuichi.

"What for?" asked Yuki which surprised them, since he didn't spoke a world ever since they came here.

"Shindou-san you do not need to apologize," said Thoma.

"But..."

"It's alright," said Mika.

"Thank you..."

"I guess we have to sleep here," said Noriko.

"Can't be helped..." muttered Yuki.

"We should get some sleep. Others are already sleeping," said Shuichi.

Mika went beside Thoma and fell asleep; Noriko went beside Ryuichi and fell asleep. Yuki gestured Shuichi to come to him and Shuichi went to sit beside him. Yuki hugged Shuichi, which made Shuichi to lean against his chest. Yuki fell asleep and so did Shuichi. Thoma smiled as he saw them and soon went to sleep.

"It's morning already?" Shuichi rubbed his eyes and saw that everyone was still asleep. He realized that Yuki was hugging him. He gently smiled and gave Yuki a little kiss on the lips. He looked around to see Sayuri missing. Carefully he went out from Yuki's hug to search for her. He went to the garden and saw Sayuri crying.

"Sayuri-chan..."

"Sakura?"

"No. It's me Shuichi..."

"I am sorry...It must be hard for you to cope when I call you Sakura..."

"Sayuri-chan..."

"Will you give me a hug?" asked Sayuri.

"Yes." Shuichi went to the bench where Sayuri was and gave her a gentle hug.

"Morning..."grumbled Yuki. As he realized that his lover wasn't with him or anywhere around the room he started to panic. He decided to go out, he opened the door but the door creaked which made people to get up.

"Good morning, minna!" said Ryuichi.

"Ohayo!" greeted Noriko.

"Eiri, where are you going?" asked Mika.

"I can't find Shuichi."

"But he's right here-"

"Where did he go?" asked Suguru.

"Hey! Mom is missing too!"

"Where would they be?" wondered everyone.

"Ahhh! What should we do?" Sakano started to freak out and it wasn't helping anybody.

"The garden!" Hiro suddenly called out.

"Why don't we go and check?" suggested Noriko. Hiro and the others went toward the garden.

"Shuichi!" Hiro called out.

"Ah! Everyone!" Shuichi was shocked to see them.

"Mother!"

"Hiroshi..." Sayuri weakly called out to her son. She was sitting beside Shuichi.

"Sayuri-chan we should get in," said Shuichi.

"No, not yet. I want to tell all of you about me and Sakura."

"You mean you and my mom were more than just best friends?"

"Yes. She saved me…"

"Saved you from what?" asked the curious Ryuichi.

"She saved me from so many things... Especially when I tried to kill myself..."

"You tried to kill yourself!" Shuichi and the others were surprised especially, Hiro.

"Yes... I tried so many times... but every time Sakura stopped me..."

"Why did you try to kill yourself Sayuri-chan?"

"You will hate me when you hear what I am about to say Shu-chan..."

"I won't hate you..."

"I was one of them..."

"One of who?"

"One of them... One of those people who killed your family... At least I was..."

"You...?"

"Mother you were one of them?"

"I was 16 when I decided that I had enough of killing people... So I decided to quit... but the people won't let me... So one rainy night I tried to drown myself... but Sakura found me... I never met her before but she was so kind... She asked me why I am doing this... she was the first one to ever ask me... I was happy... I told her everything, what I was doing, what I was feeling, what I am and why I wanted to quit...She listened to everything I said and told me to come with her and that we can become friends...I was truly happy... Your grandparents welcomed me as if I was their own daughter... I went to school, same school and class as your mother... We came best friends and a sister, a family..."

"Sayuri-chan..." Shuichi watched as Sayuri started to explain, he didn't like the pained expression on her face. He wanted to comfort her, but Yuki without him knowing just came beside him and held him. Shuichi looked up and saw Yuki gazing at him gently trying to comfort him. Shuichi rested head on Yuki's chest.

"But when I turned 18 everything went wrong... The people just came out of nowhere while I was shopping for Sakura's birthday present. The came up to me and told me to come with them or else they will kill people around us... so I did what they told me to…. They showed me a picture of a person for them to kill... I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was Sakura! I was so shocked... I never wanted this! I ran away from them and I told your grandparents and Sakura everything and we movedto Tokyo from Kyoto..When we were 20 your mother met your father…. Seichiro… He was a very handsome man very perfect for Sakura…. They got married and they had Maiko. I also got married to Ken and had Hiro and Sakura had you…. I was happy for Sakura…. and I was happy for myself. Oh, how you and Hiro played together! "

"Sayuri-chan….."

"Then again they came! They came and killed your grandparents! We managed to escape but that wasn't for long…. 3 years after they came and killed your parents in front of you and your sister! I should've come with Hiro instead of sending Hiro by himself! But I was glad that at least you guys were alive…. I decided to protect you with everything…. One day they came again showing me a picture of you Shuichi! They say they wanted to kill you! I couldn't bear it! Your sister heard everything and as soon as they were gone she looked at me in fear and said, " Are they going to kill Shu?" I told her that I will try my best to protect you but I failed! Instead your sister died shielding you! I couldn't do anything! I was a failure….!" Unable to contain any longer Sayuri started to cry tears falling freely like water falls from her eyes.

"Sayuri-chan…" Shuichi looked up to Yuki pleading with his eyes asking 'please let me go to her,' Yuki nodded and freed his lover from his grasp.

"Sayuri-chan… it wasn't your fault…. You tried your best right? I am so thankful for everything you've done for me… my mother would be proud of you to…." Shuichi gently walked up to her and hugged her.

"But…but! I should've tried harder! I was weak! It's all my fault!"

"Please, don't blame yourself… Please, don't cry…" He gently caressed Sayuri's hair as to comfort her.

"If only I didn't allowed her to help me! If only she just ignored me and allowed me to kill myself!"

"Please, don't say those things… My mother was very happy to help you… I remember her telling me and my sister how happy she was that she met you."

"But I should've died that they! I killed so many! I was dirty, stained with blood! I didn't deserve to live I killed people!" As Sayuri said those Yuki couldn't help but twitch, he was having a flashback of his own memory.

"That's not true… People try to be so divine… but they can't…. There's nobody who hasn't feel lost or commit sins… Everyone wishes to be saved… I know once you get stained by blood it can never be washed away but you can start new by forgiving yourself… Everybody deserves a second chance…" As Shuichi said those Sayuri felt at ease and so did Yuki and everyone else.

"But did I?"

"Of course you did Sayuri-chan. You are a kind and caring person. I bet that's why mother decided to save you she knew that you were a gentle soul inside."

"Yes, your mother was good at knowing how people really was. Seichirowas a very cold person never liked to talk never laughed but your mother changed that. She knew that Seichirowas a very kind man and she was right he was very gentle. He got cold because his parents betrayed him but ever since Sakura he started to laugh and talk and started to become friendly. You have that talent to Shuichi."

"Me? No way! All I do is bother Yuki until he get mad!"

"Oh, really? Is that true young man?" Sayuri directly asked Yuki.

"No. Shuichi helped me heal." Everyone was surprised by the answer (yes even Thoma) but Sakura wasn't considering she really doesn't know well about the relationship.

"See, Shu-chan?"

"I guess…."

"I have a question." Suguru spoke up finally recovered from the shock.

"What is it?"

"You keep saying 'they'. Who are exactly 'they'?"

"They are known as the 'Hunters of light'." Shuichi answered the question.

"What do they do?" asked K.

"Why do they want to kill you? And why did they kill your mother?" asked Noriko.

"I don't know that myself all I know is what they are called…" Shuichi honestly didn't know he wanted to know himself the reason that's what he tried to find but he never did.

"I know the answer to that." Sayuri spoke up.

"Please tell me Sayuri-chan! Why did they wanted to kill my mother and why do they want to kill me?"

"I will explain you guys everything…." Sayuri took a deep breath and started to explain.

**Well, I will leave the story here for now. I hope the fic wasn't that confusing! I am sorry for not updating in time. Whenever I tried to upload it, it didn't work. The web kept saying 'Request Time Out'. The songs just came into my mind I know it's weird but please bear it for me… (What should I say? I am not a good songwriter) I thank everyone for reading this humble fic! I love you all! Please if there's any mistake tell me! Till next time, bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dear readers! Wow, it's been four years since I've updated my stories! The reason for my long time absence was because my pneumonia came back and because of it I was sick for a long time. Not to mention I had to prepare for university, which was very difficult considering I had many absences from school missing many tests and projects during the years. However, I was able to graduate with my friends with good marks (but not as good as I wished it to be) and got accepted into the university I wanted to go since grade 11! I am a first year now and will be going into second year this fall. I was able to avoid the surgery, again and now I am better! I don't cough blood anymore! Yay! I told my trusted friend to update some of my stories that I have written out before I went MIA but it seems all she did was add more stories to my fav section…and there's over 2000 of them! There weren't that many before! But I am kind of glad she didn't. After long time of absence I realized my writing style have changed a bit…So, I will be rewriting the stories I already have up! Hopefully, better than before!**

**My first project will be Sweetheart, a Fuji Syusuke x Echizen Ryoma POT fic. I will start adding up newly written chapter one by one soon! I am very thankful to those who continued to read my fics despite lack of updates and please continue reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Karin1004**

**I will take this note down once I have all of my stories newly written and loaded up!**


End file.
